Sly Cooper Returns
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: After an injury, Sly returns to find the world has changed...


sly cooper returns

chapter 1: this is it a /  
n it been too long since a tru sly story so this is my heart talkin here

sly cooper woke up and he was tied up in a rope.

"oh no this is not good at fuckin all bitch." slay says.

he saw a window and saw he was in a tower. like areally tall one and it was big.

sly try to call bently but he seen his gloves are gone! and all clothes hahaha.

"SHIT"

"think sly thikn why could this have happened?"

sly did think really hard and thought for a really long time

*three days ago&

And then but it was three days ago. sly was playin some xbox one.

"Hey sly what are you playing video game called DICKINASS or some shit. fuckin nerd." murry said and punched sly in the gut. then he kept punching sly. in his face and in his body. Sly was not doing so good.

"sly cooper your the fucking devil. i am done with this shit. i am done. I want to end you."

sly got hurt really bad. bently came in and cried and cried and cried. sly could not see good and saw an ambulance and carmelida come in and arrest murry.

Time move again and sly woke up again. he fell aslepe trying to remeber. a man came in.

"Shit we didnt think youd wake up. I was actually in here to finish the job with this medical juice." the doctor said.

"fuck don't do that." sly sais. "how long was I out?"

"Well you got your fuck wrecked bretty bad by the hippo."

doctor o oopend the window. the world was all future now and a flying car drove by and therw a soda at hte window.

"SHIT HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?" sly said with a lot of Es.

"Three years" the doctor said. "you know your also fucking under arrest. you cant do the shit you done and get away with it.

"NO!" Sly said.

sly bent his liquid bag holder thing into a new cane and beat the shit out of the doctor and tied him up and hid him. he took the doctors clothes and made a new blu shirt and hat.

"time for me to sly cooper out of here before the policio comes and fucks my ass."

Sly zooped out of the window and slid down a rail. he stole a iphone from a asshole guy saying "cmon heeeyuhhh" and used the GPS to find the place where an old friend was.

it was hard to find because all the sidwalks and roads were touch screens now and like the sky had videos playing on it and shit. some videos were funny and sly was sidstracked.

Sly opened the door to the car store and then his old friend torgel was working on a car there and she was all like happy to see him and shit.

"Motherfucking hell, it's sly cooper." torgel said.

"That's right bitch." sly said and gave her the high five.

"what hte fuck do you think your doing here?" she said.

"I need yur help to figure out the world."

"Shit's changed sly. its a new fuckin world now bitch. shits legal and shit aint. you dont belong in the new world." torgel said.

"whad do you mean. whatever I need a new car and also some money and also where to find belntley and camredila." sly cooper the thuief said.

"no"

"why not"

"Beause the world different. you don wanna see the murry and the bently and the cemalitda."

"why"

"Fuck do you need a powerpoint or sonme PP shit bitch to fucking understand the world? do you like graphs and charts? mabye a math brpoeblm to solve what's aheppening in your world. how long were you asleep? everone think you redead. you might as wellf uckin be dead to the world now dead as a ding dong fuckin dumbass is what you are. bently dont thief shiet anymore bently make computers and phone shiet now. glook up benltey company that fukcin phone you stole is bently company bitch. fucker dont even know what the world is are is anymore becuas your too busy thinking about a glass of water you cant have caleld camedrila. fucker im right here." torgel said as she wrecked the car she was working on with her space welder.

"shit fine fuck off bitch"

"whatever you nknow what heres where camrelia is enjoy." she said pushing buttons and a flying car showed up

"now this is my kind of rideing." sly cooper said.

"itll take your giht to carmeltia. but dont fucker say i didnt' fuckin warn you."

sly jumped int the car and it flew to a big house. all the walls were tv screens. sly drove the car up to the window of carmleinas room and sneaked in. it was night and the moon was big and large.

she was already there! she took out her gun and tried to shoot sly but something then she realized it was sly cooper!

"Sly cooper?!" carmleida said.

"thats rite its me after all this time, sly cooper baby in the flesh." sly cooper said.

"sly you dont understand...i got married you fuckin shit. you fucer and your injurie took so long i couldnt wait for your bitch ass. you mannot be the man that I need."

"babe i still luv yu babe dont do this to me you breaking bad my heart." sly cooper said.

"Sly..."

"babe dump the fuckin husband and fuck me and we live together"

"sly hide now hes here."

carmelida stuffed sly into a vent.

the guy walked in...it was...

"MURRY!" sly wanted to sceram but instead he cried and cried and cried as he saw the girl he love taken away by fucking murry adn they left the room. 


End file.
